A la hora del Crepúsculo
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: "muchas veces escuche que al final de tu vida podías ver todo lo que viviste en un segundo… nunca lo creí … hasta ahora" -Hinata-


**- A la hora del crepúsculo-**

**Capitulo piloto: El toque.**

_Hay veces en las que no te dejo de soñar_

_Y rogar una vez mas el poderte besar_

_Hay veces en las que no te dejo de odiar_

_Y de esta forma olvidar mi pesar._

Muchas veces he creído que la vida es dura, cuando era mas pequeña y gracias a la voz materna, creí en la seguridad de un hogar, en el sentimiento calido que trae el ser aferrado con ahínco en un abrazo envolvente, sin embargo todo aquello se disolvió a mis cinco años cuando mi madre cerrara los ojos por ultima vez al nacimiento de mi pequeña hermana.

Mi infancia, fue mas bien poco común, para aquellos que no nacieran en el seno de una familia tan importante en la aldea, sin embargo para mi aquello era parte de todos los días, puesto al aprender a caminar comenzó aquel tortuoso entrenamiento para desempeñar mi papel como heredera, levantarse temprano, apenas y desayunar, comenzar con el entrenamiento, comer entrenamiento, cenar y una pequeña prueba ante mi padre, así es… era sumamente monótona mi vida, claro hasta que empezó aquello, las miradas de odio de parte de las personas que mas amaba.

Primeramente inicio por mi progenitor, comenzó a mirarme con odio, con repugnancia, no comprendía a la tierna edad de seis que era por el parecido que guardaba con mi madre, sin embargo aquello lo guardaba y alegaba a mi ineptitud como ninja, era débil, sumisa, no quería dañar a nada ni nadie y ese fue el momento en que dejo de verme, fui invisible a sus ojos, dejándome al cuidado de mi sensei.

Inmediatamente de la muerte de mi tío Hizashi comenzó era misma mirada que tenia mi padre hacia mi persona, esta vez en nii-sama, aquel tierno niño de cabellos castaños y mirada reconfortante, Neji… me miraba con tanto odio y dolor, todo por que a pesar de que fuéramos primos, nuestra situación era distinta, el era del Bouke y yo del Souke.

Y comencé a aislarme, Hanabi mi hermanita era idéntica a mi padre, por lo que siempre gozo de preferencias, sin embargo nunca la odie, para mi era el regalo mas maravilloso que me hiciera mi madre, la cuidaba como si fuera mi muñeca, pero de igual forma ella me repudiaba por ser débil.

La única luz que existió para mí, fue Naruto Uzumaki, admiraba su fuerza, arrojo, el que no se venciera así fuera repudiado por la aldea, como yo lo era por mi clan, era tanto el sentimiento que me inundaba al verle, que la torpeza y timidez aumentaba en mi persona. Surgió un pleno enamoramiento por él cuando tenia apenas trece años… y fue donde comenzó a dar un giro todo a mi alrededor, comencé a convivir con mi equipo, Shino y Kiba, quienes hasta este momento son como mis hermanos. Aunque mi invisible persona aun existía, aunque aun fuera una débil y patética niña, aun así comencé a cambiar levemente, y no me refiero a lo físico, mas bien dentro de mi, y no me di cuenta, nadie, se dio cuenta de que dentro de la patética y débil Hinata Hyuuga, se escondía un secreto, un secreto hasta para ella misma.

Pero es vacilante, es realmente tonto que hasta este instante, hasta este momento en el que me hallo recostada en una cama de hospital, al borde de la muerte y con los latidos de mi corazón apagándose, con el sonido de mi respiración lento y muy pausado, con mi conciencia a punto de llenarse de tinieblas, que entiendo realmente quien soy, que es lo que guarda mi alma tortuosa y mas aun aquel desconocido poder que tengo dentro de mi ser.

Se encontraba en urgencias, en la sala de cuidado intensiva, ella, su protegida, la persona que desde que la vio por primera vez, significo su mundo entero.

Hacia unas horas que Pein atacara Konoha, que casi matara a Naruto y mas aun, que matara a su Hinata, se descoloco un poco al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos posesivos hacia ella, sin embargo ahora no era momento para ello, en la aldea había múltiples de heridos y a pesar del "milagro" en que la mayoría de los muertos resucitaron y aquel "encuentro" con el Uzumaki, donde su Hinata se veía bien, aun quedaba la duda, del porque en ese momento ella no reaccionaba, el porque unas horas después de que todo "acabase" ella se desmayara y… no ya no quería pensar mas, era una completa tortura, y lo peor del asunto es que no podía estar cerca de ella, tenia una "misión" debía cumplir con su propósito, era una promesa, una promesa que le hiciera a esa chica hacia bastante tiempo, cuando era mas joven , cuando comenzaron a "relacionarse mas".

Dejo la sala de espera sin que nadie le viera, la dejo a su suerte hacia años y aquella noche volvía a hacerlo, mientras sus pasos lo llevaban con rapidez hacia la frontera de Konoha, era justo el momento en que a pesar de las prerrogativas, situaciones y demás, debía volver con su equipo, a pesar de que ni siquiera pudiera verla, estar a su lado y reconfortarla, se detuvo a pocos segundos de encontrase con su equipo, cuando su corazón se detuvo, algo le había pasado a su ojiperla, algo que le indicaba que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas.

Los minutos seguir su curso como si fuera una cascada y su recorrido por el rió, una tenue y casi invisible sonrisa se poso en sus labios resecos, mientras que si piel blanquecina tomaba un tono mas transparente, escuchaba a su alrededor las voces preocupadas de los medininjas y aun así ella se sentía feliz "muchas veces escuche que al final de tu vida podías ver todo lo que viviste en un segundo… nunca lo creí … hasta ahora" pensó mientras ante sus ojos, pasaban escenas pasadas, escenas que en ocasiones prefería olvidar, su vida tan efímera como la de una mariposa, pero noto que fue feliz, inmensamente feliz, Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, Shino, Hanabi, Neji, todos y cada una de las personas que amo, y ahí estaba Naruto-kun con su siempre gentil y luminoso sonrisa, mostrándole quizás que era el fin, pero a pesar de lo muchos que otros pensaran en que ella le amaba, eso era realmente lo más falso que pudieran creer, ella admiraba al rubio por sobre todas las personas, era un ejemplo a seguir, un ejemplo que debió ser su padre, si le amaba, pero como se podría amar a un hermano que te alienta a seguir "seguramente eso sentía Sasuke-kun" se dijo mientras poco a poco sus ojos perdían la visibilidad de las escenas de su vida, estaba muriendo y lo peor era que, jamás conoció el amor, lo que era el verdadero amor.

_ Un alma olvidada _ escucho una voz a su lado, era una voz como nunca, cantarina, uniforme, seductora, aterciopelada, inigualable, y de pronto noto como se encontraba en la profunda oscuridad, pero ya no tenia miedo, sabia que era el fin y no se arrepentía de su vida.

_ ¿Segura?_ se escucho esta vez una voy un tanto mas afeminada, pero sin duda igualmente bella.

_ y-yo…_ no podía siquiera dejar de tartamudear aunque estuviera muerta? Sintió sus puños tensarse y la frustración la invadió

_ Lo vez Hina-chan… tu estabas mintiendo_ le aseguro aquella voz, con familiaridad, como si le conociera de mucho tiempo comenzaba a sentir un sentimiento calido, inigualable.

_ T-Tu… ¿q-quien eres?- pregunto con la timidez que le caracterizaba y comenzó a sentir que sus miembros respondían ante las acciones que quería realizar fue como volver de antaño mientras sus dedos índices jugueteaban llena de nerviosismo.

_ Soy tu conciencia uhhhh_ dijo la segunda voz para después escuchar como si alguien le golpeara y dijera un "ouch"

_ esto es serio Na-chan…_murmuro la primera voz, esta vez notando que de igual forma era femenina, pero sin duda un tanto mas seria y recatada como… era parecida a…

_ Vamos Miko-chan es como… ya sabes, creo que deberíamos…_ dijo la ahora autonombrada Na-chan

_ Iie… ella debe ir con…_murmuro Miko-chan al momento en que Hinata sentía como todo a su alrededor, cambiaba, ya no era una profunda oscuridad, de pronto ahora se hallaba sin mas en la aldea, vacía si, pero era la aldea de la hoja.

_ Te lo dije, ella merece vivir…_murmuro con una sonrisa una mujer a su lado, en cuanto se girara al verla, era de un cabello rojo tan intenso, y largo, brillante y bastante sedoso, sus ojos de un verde intenso, parecía que con aquella mirada podría con simpleza y muy afablemente conquistar cualquier corazón.

_ Na… no puedes decidir o interferir…_ pronuncio la voz aterciopelada, ahora fijándose en la otra mujer, era un tanto mas elegante y correcta que la pelirroja, de un cabello azabache como la noche, una mirad igual de oscura, piel tan clara como la suya pero su mirada, mostraba una ternura y amor que no reflejaría cualquier persona.

_ Je pero es como Hina-chan merece…_ mas fue interrumpida por la otra mujer que solo la miro con intensidad, provocando que Na pasara su diestra tras su nuca y riera sonoramente y en ese instante Hinata parpadeo sin creérselo aun, esas dos mujeres se le hacían tan conocidas, eran… no podía simplemente, aunque si estaba muerta, con seguridad lo eran.

_ etto… us-ustedes… s-son…_ pero el nerviosismo, la timides nuevamente se apego a su personalidad, sin siquiera soltar su idea con claridad, sin embargo ellas tan solo le sonrieron con cariño, con ternura, con pasiencia que solo una madre podria tener apesar de no ser ella hija de ninguna de las dos.

_ Así es Hina-chan yo soy Kushina Uzumaki… La mamá de Naruto…_dijo con sumo orgullo la pelirroja al momento de acercarse y posar su mano en el hombro de la chica, sobresaltándola levemente.

_ y yo Mikoto Uchiha…_ se presento la azabache con una sonrisa en los labios, no simplemente aquello nunca creyó que pasaría.

_ p-por q-qué están…?_ pero en ese instante sintió como ambas tomaban una de sus manos y la veían con fijeza, lo que provoco que se sonrojada nuevamente.

_ Porque mereces vivir…_ dijeron ambas al unísono, ellas sabían muy bien la vida de la niña, aunque Kushina apenas la conoció cuando estaba en el vientre materno, pudo verla a través del Kyuubi, a través de Naruto, y se sentía sumamente agradecida, con ella, porque fue de las pocas personas que apoyo sin dudarlo a su pequeño hijo, que le brindaba cariño a pesar de que el rubio no lo notase, por otro lado Mikoto la conocía con sinceridad aunque ella no lo recordase, la vio de bebe, cuando si amiga Mizuho se la presentara, y aunque nadie sabia Mikoto quería mucho a Hinata aunque perteneciera a otro clan, así como a su amiga de la infancia.

Hinata no pudo más que observarlas de reojo, si ellas estaban ahí, tal vez podría ver a su mama, si cuanto añoraba volverá verla, pero ellas habían dicho que no era el momento, entonces que significaba aquello, ¿Que no debía rendirse? ¿Seguir luchando?, ya no tenia fuerzas para ello pero….

_ s-si me voy… é-él volverá a s-sufrir…- aseguro, su voz apenas era audible, pero era verdad lo que decía, pudo sentirlo al notar como las manos de ambas mujeres se aferraban a ella.

Todo nuevamente se volvió confuso puesto una gran luz se hacia presente, borrando todos los distintos tonos coloridos del lugar, y escucho su corazón palpitar lentamente, comenzando a reaccionar, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y entumido, le costaba respirar pero aun así se sentía viva.

"debes cumplir la misión" esas habían sido las ultimas palabras de ellas, y a pesar de que no recordaba aquel "sueño" recordaba esas voces calidas, maternales… y quizás no sabia quienes eran esos ángeles que le dieron aún segunda oportunidad, pero esta vez Hinata Hyuuga, demostraría su verdadero ser.

**Continuara….**

* * *

Notas:

Hola pues aquí con una nuevo proyecto, después de la desilusión en que mi querida historia "death of Tenshi" fuera borrada, aquí traigo una historia fantasiosa sobre Hinata, aun no tengo claro con quien la dejare (a excepción de Naruto porque él es mío ¬¬ )espero que les haya por lo menos atrapado este "prologo" para de esa forma seguir con los capítulos, no creo que sea larga, quien sabe, como se de xD

Comentarios, amenazas, tomatasos, en la siguiente ventanilla por favor xDD

Dejen Review´s ¡!


End file.
